


You Deserve

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Series: Twit Fics [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hunt Gone Wrong, M/M, Roach is the Best (The Witcher), Sad Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: It's a bad job, a bad end, and a rough night, but what matters is they have each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twit Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first thing I've written for this fandom, but it's the first thing that's been cleaned up and put up here.
> 
> I was taking prompts on Twitter because I was sad and needed hugs, so asked for hug prompts, and got "Unexpected but needed hugs during vehicle maintenance (any pairing but Roach counts as a vehicle if necessary)"
> 
> You can happily read this as Gen, but I had my shippy hat on when I wrote it, so that's how I see it.

Geralt didn't like taking rescue contracts, because more often than not, there was no one left to rescue by the time he got there. But they needed money, and Jaskier was adamant that he could help get people out while Geralt killed whatever it was that had taken them.

Of course it hadn't gone to fucking plan.

There'd only been one left alive by the time they got there; an older man, half dead already from bites and poison in his system, but Jaskier had been adamant, so Geralt had drawn the creature away and out of its cave while Jaskier tried to get him to safety.

It nearly worked.

But the old man had frozen at the entrance to the cave, stunned by light or the fight or the sheer weight of his injuries, and the creature had thrown Geralt aside like he weighed nothing and barrelled into the two humans. It had only been a second or two before Geralt was back on it, but that was enough. When it was finally dead, he'd gone looking, and for a moment his heart was in his throat as he thought both of them dead, until he'd seen Jaskier curl tighter around the body as if to protect it.

"Come on," he lay a careful hand on Jaskier's shoulder, exerting just enough force to pry him away from the body; no human left that amount of blood on the ground and survived.

Jaskier had reluctantly followed, and made a beeline for Roach when they got back to camp. Geralt had noticed he'd clean her tack or braid her mane when he wanted physical contact and they weren't near a town. He hadn’t even complained about the blood soaking through his doublet, or the mud and viscera on his boots and trousers. He was quiet, but Roach let him do what he wanted, and Geralt paid them no mind for a while, coming down from the fight and setting camp.

Food cooking and swords and weapons tended to, Geralt found himself rising to his feet and carefully making his way over to Jaskier. Sitting next to the bard, he watched for a while as he carefully scrubbed dirt from Roach's saddle and rubbed wax in to better protect the leather. Roach stood behind them, quietly unphased by it all.

"It's not your fault," Geralt told him, "you did what you thought was right, and you did everything you could to get him out."

"I just thought, maybe, I don't know. I'm sorry I made you do it."

Geralt pulled him close, one arm around him until Jaskier's head was resting on his shoulders. "It's fine."

"Will you get paid?"

Geralt nodded. "Maybe not the whole amount, but some. And the people of the town will know what happened to their loved ones, rather than wondering."

Jaskier sniffed and put down the cloth and tin of wax, easing further into Geralt's arms. Away from the fire it was cooler, but Geralt would keep him warm for a while, and he wouldn't force them to move yet.

"You're allowed to need this as well," Jaskier said quietly, as he realised that Geralt was holding perhaps a little tighter than he needed.

Geralt just huffed into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions about food!


End file.
